TRC Meets FMA
by FallinFeathers
Summary: The Tsubasa gang arrives in Amestris too look for Sakura's feather. And while they are there, they meet Ed and a pair of his fellow alchemists. A FMA/TRC crossover.
1. Arrival in Amestris

_The wind, it's so peaceful here. _Ed thought as he closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet summer air. Ed and his brother Al were back in their hometown Risembool for only a short time, a short break from their hectic life as both military dogs _and_ state alchemists. Edward relished the feeling of soft grass beneath his flesh foot and the feeling of the wind as it tickled his nose. _Not a cloud in the sky. Perfect._ He sighed when he opened his eyes. Then he blinked. Then blinked again. _Am I seeing things?_ He wondered, sitting up and staring at the sky, which was beginning to curve outward, almost like a giant raindrop falling from the sky. Ever so slowly, it fell gently to the ground, almost without a sound. As soon at the surface of this "sky" touched a blade of grass, it whirled away, and in its place were four people, all piled on tope of each other in a mock pyramid.

"Dammit!" The bottom of the pile growled. "You stupid puffball! Why do we always have to land on me?"

Ed's eyes widened. _What kind of people are they? They can't be human. Can they? I'll just sit here and see._

The small girl sitting neatly on the top of the pile giggled and gingerly stepped off, extending a hand to help the scruffy-haired boy off of the pile.

"Sorry, Kurogane-san, Fai-san." He said, extending his gloved hand to the wiry, blond-haired man off of the black man underneath him. The black man jumped up, his red eyes blazing with fury and he looked around.

"Where's the puffball?" he seethed. The blond man giggled. Actually _giggled_.

_What. That's just not normal. Guys don't _giggle. Edward thought with a slight grimace. The blond man patted the dark man, grinning like a madman the whole time.

"Aww, is Kurgy-wurgy mad?" he talked, almost as if he was talking to a baby or spoiled pet. The vein popped in the black man's head and he began to chase the blond man around.

"Come back here, mage!" he yelled, swatting at the blond guy's head and narrowly missing. Ed glanced at the other two.

The girl was small, but cute, with her light brown hair and bright emerald eyes, and her smile could warm even the darkest, coldest night. She was dressed in clothes Edward had never seen before. It looked like a dress of some sort, only with long, wide sleeves and belted in the middle. _Like a robe! A decorative robe?_ He asked himself, but a light bulb went off in his head.

"Kimonos." He whispered to himself. "They call them 'kimonos' in Xing. I read it in that Xingese Alkahestry book!"

This girl's kimono was a soft pink, with red sakura flowers at the bottom and a red sash tied around her tiny waist. Looking at the boy, Ed noticed he had on a white turtleneck with an open shirt that was belted at the waist, with plain pants and a sword slung around his hip. He looked at the girl with his brown eyes and she smiled at him. Ed could see the love in his eyes, and not only that, but there was pain as well, intense pain. He gave her a shy grin as the blond man rand in between them, the black man stopping to catch his breath.

"Damn you, Fai." The black-haired man growled. Ed noticed their apparel as well. Both the blond man and the black- haired man had long black cloaks on, but the black-haired man looked more like a warrior. His cloak was sleeveless, and he had a long katana slung around his hip casually, and a ribbon tied around his forehead. The blond man was fair, with a white sash tied around his waist and clear blue eyes, as endless as the ocean. He stopped for a second, looked to the side, and turned his head to look Edward straight in the eye. Ed gasped and scrambled backward, falling on his butt as he did so. The blond man chuckled and began to walk toward him, offering a hand.

"Why hello there, little one, what's your name?" he asked with a grin. Ed's amber eyes flashed with fire for only a second before he began to yell and flail his limbs around.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME SMALL OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOR HEAD!" he seethed, glaring at the blond man.

"My, you have quite the temper, don't you?" he asked. Ed's eyes widened.

"Hold on, your voice. It sounds like…" he pointed at the man.

"Yours." The blond man finished, pointing his own finger at Edward. They both looked at each other in amazement for a few seconds before a white thing jumped in between them.

"Mokona wants to meet the short man with he same voice as Fai!" it squeaked. Ed stared at it, not even noticing the short comment. It _looked_ like a rabbit, but it had a huge red stone in the middle of its forehead. And it could talk. _What _is_ that thing?_ Ed wondered.

"What… what _are_ you?" he asked it. The thing bounced around in the blond man's palms, the looked at Edward.

"A Mokona is a Mokona!" It quipped, giving him an indignant look. Edward just shook his head.

"Who are you people, and what are you doing here?" he asked the blond man.

"Oh! My apologies. I am Fai D. Flourite, and that lovely lady over there is Princess Sakura. Next to her is Syaoran, and that gruff-looking man over there is Kurgy!" Fai introduced them with a little bit of cheer.

"It's _KUROGANE!" _the gruff man roared. Then he noticed Edward, and he started walking towards him, scowl ever-present on his face. Sakura and Syaoran timidly made their way behind him.

"Who're you?" he asked, staring down his nose at Edward. At that moment, Ed felt the most like a shrimp that he had ever felt in his life.

"I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said, squaring his shoulders and holding his head high.

"The what?" Kurogane asked with a flat tone.

"You've never heard of alchemy?" Ed gasped. Where exactly did these travelers come from?

"Alche-what?" Fai asked. Ed groaned.

"Alright, I'll just show you, it's too complicated to explain." Bending down, he picked a dandelion weed from the grass and laid it down. Taking a deep breath, he clapped his hands together. Blue light exploded from his palms and as he clapped them down on the dandelion, it grew and shone almost white. When he removed his hands, there was no longer a dandelion, but a beautiful white rose lay there instead. Sakura gasped, looking in awe at the rose, her eyes shining with amazement.

"Mokona, is it…" Syaoran asked. Mokona went still for only a moment, and then sprang up.

"Mekkyo! Yes, it's true! There _is_ a feather in this world! Only, this isn't it. Sowwy Syaoran." Mokona said with a slightly ashamed face. Syaoran smiled and patted its head.

"You did good work, Mokona." he said softly.

"Woah, woah, woah. SLOW DOWN PEOPLE!" Ed yelled. "Tell me what's going on here. I want to know." The group shot each other concerned looks.

"Do you have somewhere we could talk in private?"


	2. Alchemist's Past

Ed eased open the door to the Rockbell's Automail shop, wincing at the loud creak the door made. Looking around, he saw no signs of Gran or Winry. Pausing, he listened for any sounds. He didn't hear anything, so he motioned for the group to come inside. Easing the door shut again, he crept up the stairs and peeked into Winry's room. Nothing. Tiptoeing across the hall, he pushed open the door to his and Al's room. Empty. He smiled a bit.

"Come up here." He motioned. "But watch out for the third step, it creaks." He whispered. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and they gently walked up the stairs, avoiding the third step, as suggested. Fai walked up, two stairs at a time, and Kurogane simply clomped up the stairs, same blank expression and same depressing scowl.

Closing the door behind them, Ed took a seat on the bed while Syaoran and Sakura shared the small sofa on the opposite side of the bed. Fai lounged on the bed opposite Edward's, and Kurogane sat Indian-style in the corner, Mokona on his lap.

"Let's hear it then," Kurogane said, with calm in his voice that Edward hadn't heard earlier. "Let's hear your story."

Edward sucked in a deep breath. "Fine. But first, I must explain alchemy to you.

"Alchemy is the science of understanding, breaking down, and reconstructing matter. However, Alchemy is not God. It is not an all-powerful art. It can't create something from nothing. That's why alchemists created the law of equivalent exchange. 'To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.' It is the basis of our alchemic power.

"Because of that law, there is a taboo amongst alchemists. We cannot perform what is called 'Human Transmutation'. We cannot try to bring a dead human back to life, simply because there is no cost comparable to a human soul.

"My brother Alphonse and I were Alchemists-in-training. Our father had left us soon after Alphonse was born, and we got bored one day. So we started poring over his alchemy books, researching and practicing. We showed our mother each and every one of our creations. She was so proud of us; of the way we took after our father.

"But, the same year we began to learn alchemy, a huge epidemic swarmed Amestris. It even reached out little tiny town of Risembool, and it took her. Al and I were all alone, we were hungry, and we were cold.

"That's when we started to plan. Al was against it all the way at first, but I convinced him that it was the only way we would ever see Mom's smile again. We searched and searched; soaking up every ounce of Alchemic knowledge we could, even training under an alchemy teacher to train both our minds and our bodies. It took us years and years to prepare for the one moment when we would see her smile again.

"Finally the night came. We had everything prepared, the transmutation circle, all the ingredients that are in a human body, and all we needed was something that could count as 'soul data'. Being as naïve as we were, we decided a few drops of our blood would be enough.

"We placed our hands on that damned circle, and we were so confident that it was going to work. I looked at Al, and he nodded. Pressing our energy into the circle, it came to life. At first everything looked like a normal transmutation, the blue light and the swirling energy. It excited us, that we were _this_ close to seeing our mom's smile again. But then the energy started to swirl another way, and the blue light turned in to a purplish-red-gray light, one that was ominous and frightening. Al was telling me that it didn't feel right, that we should stop…

"But we kept going, entranced at was unfolding before us. A giant eye opened in the center of our circle, and we knew something bad was about to go down.

"Snake-like arms grabbed Alphonse's arm and severed it from his body. He screamed for me over and over, but I was screaming over my leg. I fell onto the ground, stunned by the rebound of the transmutation. Al screamed again and I looked up to see the arms stealing away the rest of his body. All I could to was scream for him as he was taken away.

"I blacked out, and the next thing I remember was being in a white space. A space because I knew it wasn't a room, yet I didn't feel dead, either. I looked around, searching for Al, when something called my name. I jerked my head up and found a white silhouette of a body, shrouded in black.

"I asked it who it was, and I told me it was many things. That it was the world, it was the universe, it was God, it was Truth, it was All, it was One, and that it was also… me.

"Huge gates flew open behind me, and I could feel a second eye emerge from it. The thing told me that I had dared to knock on the door, and that now the door was open. I faced the huge eye, and it pulled me inside the gate with its thin arms. I screamed and fought it, but the thing told me to 'be quiet' and that 'this is what I wanted'. It said that it would 'show me the truth' as it pulled me inside.

"I was thrown into darkness, and suddenly, everything rushed past me. All the knowledge of alchemy, and all the knowledge in the world. It all inundated my brain, flooding it with more knowledge than my ten-year-old brain could handle. I screamed out, protesting the inundation of knowledge. I barely felt my right arm or my left leg being taken, but that was the price of both attempting human transmutation and the knowledge I gained.

"I was thrown back into the white space, just as I was about to touch my mother's hand. For a split second, the secrets of human transmutation were clear, but then the gates shut on me with a final _slam_. I protested again. I wanted to go back, to learn the secrets. But the thing told me I had learned all I could for the toll I paid.

"I woke up back in our basement, with the swirling lights still going. I clutched my leg; suddenly aware of the pain I was in. I screamed out for Alphonse, but all that was left were his clothes. I cried out for someone to help me, for someone to save us.

"I cried for mom to help us, and when I looked at our creation, I almost passed out. There was no way it was even close to human, not with the ribs that stuck out and its beady red eyes, nor the way its arms and neck were twisted in such a horrible way. I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't take it anymore. Our perfect plan had gone so wrong.

"I crawled with the arm I had left over to the empty suit of armor that our Father had left. Knocking it over, I inscribed a small transmutation circle on its neck, and clapping my hands together- now that I had passed the gate of truth I had no more need for circles- I bound Al's soul to the suit of armor. Al was the only thing I had left, and I wasn't going to lose him.

"Not long after that, after I had been given these automail limbs, I was paid a visit by colonel mustang, a strong alchemist from the military. He grabbed my shirt and wanted to know all about our failed experiment. Al and I cried our apologies, and eventually he left to have a talk with Winry's grandmother, the one who owns this automail shop.

"He went on and on about how he'd never seen someone as talented as I was. Someone who was advanced enough to attempt human transmutation or skilled enough to bond a soul to armor. He said I was more than qualified to become a state alchemist. He offered me a position in the military, and said I would have special privileges, like access to their library and otherwise restricted materials.

"Gran was absolute dead set against it, but when he stood up to leave, he gave me a speech about getting up and searching instead of wallowing in my wheelchair of self-pity. In a way, he was right. I was determined to get my limbs and Al's body back. I went back and I was granted my state alchemy license, and I've been searching for a stone called a philosopher's stone ever since. It's said to be able to bypass the law of equivalent exchange, and it's the only clue we have to getting our bodies back.

"So there concludes my story. Now I'd like to hear yours."


	3. Traveler's Anguish

"So there concludes my story. Now I'd like to hear yours."

Ed finished, looking at his audience. Sakura had her hand over her mouth, tears spilling from her eyes. Syaoran's eyes were wide in shock, and even Fai was sitting up with a serious look on his face. Kurogane's red eyes were rimmed with surprise as well, which shocked Edward. The white puffball sailed into Ed's palms, its tiny eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Ed!" It cried, hugging his stomach. Ed smiled, stroking the soft rabbit-like creature.

"I'm not quite sure our story is as dramatic as yours, Edward-san," Syaoran said.

"But I'll tell it as best as I can!" Fai cut in, and when Syaoran looked at him curiously, he winked. _What is going on with this group? _Ed wondered. _They're _definitely _hiding something. _

"Well you see, Princess Sakura here lost all of her memories in a freak accident. Syaoran, being the hero that he is, stepped up to the task and brought her to the dimensional witch Yuko in order to save her.

"Yuko owns a shop that grants wishes. Syaoran's wish was to save the princess. But then Kurgs and I showed up. Kurgy was banished from his home world, and I was a fugitive from mine. My wish was to stay as far away from my world, and Kurger-burger's was to return to his home world.

"Being the sly witch that she is, Yuko required a price from each of us, one that was equal in value to our wish, just like your 'equivalent exchange'. Mine was the magic tattoo I had on my back, Kurogane's was the sacred katana that belonged to his family, and Syaoran's was…"

At this Syaoran's eyes grew huge and he almost imperceptibly shook his head in a fearful "Dear God, NO" But Fai simply smiled and continued.

"That he was stuck with us until he collected every single fragment of Sakura's memory that was scattered across every dimension, through the peaceful worlds, the war-torn worlds, and every kind in between. Now we've just been hopping dimensions to find them all."

"I see. What's so special about these feathers? Why did you think my alchemic powers were caused by one?" Edward asked, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his intertwined fingers.

"Well, each of Sakura's feathers has extreme magical power, unlike anything else. They can either ravage a country or restore it. We've been to countries that have used the magic to enslave an entire people, and a country where they used it to amplify their magical powers, or more recently, a country that had the feather in a castle, and the God who won the battle was granted their deepest wish.

"We are here to prevent any calamity from befalling your country, and we don't want anyone abusing the feather's power. Now that we're here, do you think you can help us out with finding the feather? You know your world better than we do, and it sure would be nice to have an alchemist on our side." Fai pleaded.

Ed placed his hands behind his head at stretched, then fell back on the bed.

"I guess. If I say no, then you might end up in the wrong hands. So I'll help. But we can't do this on our own, that's a suicide mission. I do know a few people we can ask for help. But first… we'll have to get you all into some Amestrian clothing. Then you can accompany Alphonse and I back to Central tomorrow." He explained. Then he thought for a second. _Where am I going to get clothes for everyone?_

"If it helps, we have these." Fai proffered a large sack. "It's filled with clothes we've acquired from other worlds. Perhaps you can change a few of them to fit us?" Ed grinned. This was perfect.

Rummaging through the canvas bag, Ed found a set of kimonos that were quite different from the ones they were wearing now. Holding them up, he figured how to changed them into Amestrian clothes.

"Hey, those are the clothes we got from Chun-hyang's world!" Sakura grinned. Ed paused.

"Do you not want me to use these then?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, go ahead! I was just reminiscing." She smiled.

Ed nodded and spread the clothes on the floor. Clapping his hands together, he altered the foreign clothing into normal Amestrian clothing. He handed them to the travelers one by one, saving Syaoran's for last.

"All finished. Sakura, you can use Winry's room across the hall to change, and Fai and Kurogane, you can each pick from the bathroom, which is right next to here, and the spare room next to Winry's. And Syaoran can stay here while I finish up his outfit." He explained, pointing at each room's location.

"Okay! Thank you, Edward-san." Sakura smiled, taking her simple dress from Edward's hand. Fai and Kurogane nodded their thanks and took their clothes from Ed's hands.

Once they had all left, Ed leaned back against the bed. "So, what's the _real_ story with you and the princess?"

Syaoran sighed. "I figured you would ask. I really didn't want to hide it from you, since you told us your whole story willingly, but I can't tell it when Sakura is around…"

"Well now that we're by ourselves, why don't you tell me?" Ed asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Okay. I'll do my best.

"My father and I were archaeologists, and we ended up one day in the palace of a country named Clow. We had heard about the ruins there, that they held some sort of magical power.

"While we were in the palace, I met a little girl who turned out to be princess Sakura. We grew to be best friends, and she even offered for me to live at the palace with her and her family after my father died.

"Then one day, almost seven years since we had moved there, I came back to my house to grab a few spare clothes, and Sakura came to visit me. She wasn't usually supposed to be visiting me, her brother the King didn't like it when she left the castle.

"We sat and talked for a while, just enjoying each other's company. That's how it always was, just us sitting and talking. Nothing special, but it meant everything to both of us. She invited me back to castle for almost the hundredth time, but I had to refuse.

"Out of nowhere, the bell tolled in the middle of our silence. Started, she packed up her things quickly and, pausing in the doorway, she looked back at me and gave me that gorgeous smile. 'There's something I have to tell you,' she said, 'but I'll tell you next time, okay?' I guess she didn't know there wouldn't be a next time…" Syaoran trailed off, his eyes growing misty.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you." Ed reached over and placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran shook his head, clutching the fabric of his new clothes into his fist.

"I'm fine… just give me a minute…" he muttered. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he continued.

"That night, I had returned to the ruins to continue excavating. I found a secret tunnel and followed it all the way to a large, cavernous room. On the floor was carved a giant symbol, one that looked almost like strange wings spread out. I was studying it when Sakura came running down the stairs, yelling for me. She tackled me in a giant hug, almost knocking me off my feet.

" 'What are you doing here?' I asked her, but she didn't answer me. Instead she was kneeling on the ground, staring at the strange symbol. Her eyes had clouded over, and she had started glowing. I yelled and yelled her name but she couldn't hear me.

"The ground opened up, and instead of falling in, she sort of… levitated. Then she slowly descended into the cavern. I jumped down into the lower level to follow her, only to find the same symbol inscribed in the ruins. She hovered just in front of it, and then bright purple lights unfurled from her back, shining almost like wings. Then the strangest thing happened: the wall _started to suck her in._ I jumped up and grabbed her from the wall.

"When we landed, the wings shattered and turned into her memory feathers, scattering across every dimension there is. I stared, unable to move, until I felt sakura growing colder and colder in my arms. I booked it up the stairs and found her brother, Toya and the high priest Yukito. Toya had pretty much just defeated a whole army of foreign soldiers, and Yukito looked really worried.

"He placed a hand to my forehead, emanating a small light. In an instant he read my memory of what just took place. Withdrawing his hand, he explained to me that Sakura's memories had been scattered across all dimensions, and that I was the only one who could save her.

" 'I will send you to another world that people inhabit,' he told me, 'one where a person who has the power of the moon dwells. Seek her out, and she will tell you how to help the Princess'

"I had no choice. I would do _anything_, anything at all to save Sakura. I closed my eyes as the magic swept around us and carried us to another land. When I opened my eyes, the dark, sandy night of Clow was gone and I was instead kneeling on a patch of grass, on a small lawn, and the rain was pouring.

"Standing in front of us was a tall, dark woman all dressed in black. I asked her if she was the dimensional witch.

" 'Yes, I have been called that,' she answered, 'but you may call me Yuko.' She smiled, then kneeled down in front of Sakura. 'The child must regain the fragments, or she will die.' She said, calmly, as not to shock me. I held her tighter to my chest. I couldn't let her die. She was the only person in the world I cared about. Yuko explained that there would be a price, but before I could ask what it was, she stood.

" 'They're coming.' She murmured, and before I knew it, two swirls touched down on either side of me. one revealed Kurogane and the other revealed Fai. At the time I couldn't believe what was going on, but Yuko welcomed them and asked what their wishes were.

"As Fai said, his wish was to keep traveling away from his country, and Kurogane's was to go back to his land. Yuko mused for a second before coming to a conclusion.

"Your purposes are all different, but your means are the same. You each have your own different reason for traveling from dimension to dimension. There is no way for each of you to pay the price separately, but if you all give me your most precious item, it will be just enough.'

" 'You, Kurogane, I will have your sword.' She commanded. Kurogane refused at first, but when he realized that he really didn't have a choice, he gave in and handed over his silver dragon. Then Yuko commanded Fai give up the tattoo on his back. Fai was reluctant as well, but he surrendered it to her at last.

"Then she came to me. 'Syaoran,' she said, 'your price will be your relationship with Sakura.' 'I don't understand…' I said, but I had a real bad feeling about it. 'Even if you manage to collect every single fragment of he memories, she will never remember you or the past you shared.'

"That hit me like a thousand bricks. To lose Sakura forever? I couldn't bear it. But I had to pay it, it was the only way to save her. And I'd rather have her alive and not know me than dead. So I sucked it up and paid the price. And then Yuko's helper came from the shop and handed her Mokona. After that, we've simply been traveling around, gathering feathers." Syaoran finished.

Edward simply stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You… went through all that? I'm so sorry, Syaoran." Edward whispered. Syaoran silently sat there, holding his clothes to his chest. Ed rose, and, holding his hand out to Syaoran, smiled.

"I'll keep this our secret. C'mon, don't keep the princess waiting."


	4. Ice and Light

"I'll keep this our secret. C'mon, don't keep the princess waiting." Syaoran grinned and took Ed's outstretched hand. Helping him up, Ed exited the room and closed the door softly behind him, giving Syaoran his privacy to change. Leaning up against the wall, he waited.

Sakura was the first to exit. She had on a pretty, cherry-blossom dress that was a sweetheart neckline and simple straps. She twirled around in it.

"What do you think, Edward-san?" she asked. Ed smiled a tiny smile.

"It really looks good on you, Sakura." He said. Syaoran was the next to exit, wearing a simple black tee-shirt and khaki pants.

"Wow Sakura… your dress looks really good." He blushed. She smiled and said her thanks.

Fai and Kurogane each made their exits as well. Kurogane's shirt was black with red detailing and jeans, and Fai was wearing a royal blue tee with jeans.

"Well, now that you all look normal, let's pay my old friend Mustang a visit.

Filled with regret, Ed sucked in a deep breath and shoved open the door to Colonel Roy Mustang's office. Finding the Colonel having a short cup of tea with Lieutenant Hawkeye, Ed relaxed. He held the door open for his companions.

"Hello, Fullmetal." Roy smirked. "Wait, Fullmetal? Where'd ya go? Oh, there you are! Hahahah I couldn't see you, you disappeared behind my paperwork!" Mustang roared with laughter, leaning way back in his oversized chair. Ed snapped.

"SHADDUP ROY YOU POMPOUS PAIN IN THE ASS!" He shouted. Sakura let out a small giggle and Fai chuckled softly.

"Now, Fullmetal, don't be so rude in front of our guests." Mustang replied snidely. Ed resisted the strong urge to flip him off. Flicking his eyes to Hawkeye, he saw her hiding a small smile behind her teacup.

_Typical. Everyone _loves _to make fun of the short guy._

"Anyway, _Colonel_," Ed clenched his teeth and tried to hold his composure, "My guests have a few questions for you."

"Oh really? Please, sit down then." Mustang gestured civilly. Ed and the others sat on the two plush couches in Mustang's office. Settling back, Ed relayed the story to Mustang and Hawkeye, with Fai or Syaoran adding in bits if he forgot them, conveniently leaving out Syaoran's past with Sakura. When they were finished, Mustang folded his hands and sighed.

"I don't know how to take this, Fullmetal. After all those pranks those pesky Risembool Rangers have been pulling on me and my miniskirt army, I don't know if I should believe you."

"This isn't some silly prank Vic's 'Rangers' are pulling!" Ed facepalmed. Mustang chuckled.

"I was just messin with you, Fullmetal. I don't have any way to help you, but I would suggest checking the library. It does seem possible that this 'feather' could have arrived long ago in Amestris' past." He suggested. The group nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Colonel." Ed waved without a look back.

Ed shuffled through the library, the group following him wordlessly. He knew exactly what he was looking for, but when he got to the appropriate spot, the book he wanted was _gone._ Ed fumed. _Who would want Amestris' history book at a time like this? _

Looking left and right, he spotted two girls sitting in armchairs. The first was sitting comfortably in the chair. She was reading a thin book, a novel, with a grin on her small face. The second was sitting cross-legged in the armchair, with the book open in her lap and her elbow propped up on one knee. Her navy-colored hair fell in waves , and sweeping bangs covered her left eye.

Adjusting herself, she stretched out her legs and propped the book up on her knees. Ed's eyes widened. She was reading the Amestrian book of history.

He marched over to her and snatched it from her hands. She whipped her head up at him, her visible eye blazing with white fury. Ed stepped back. The girl's eyes were like glaciers, and they held no fear in them. She stood, looking down at Ed, and snatched the book back.

"It's rude to take books from people, especially when they are reading them." She snapped. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want with that boring history book anyway?" he spat, pointing to it. She folded her arms over it.

"To read and research, _obviously._ What do _you _want with it? Shouldn't you be out saving the world, Fullmetal Alchemist?" She retorted. Ed clenched his fists. This girl was as fierce as she was pretty, and Ed found himself wondering if he had ever met her before…

"Fallin, please. Look at who Ed has with him." The smaller girl pleaded, placing a hand on Fallin's arm. She relaxed and glanced behind him. Taking a look at Syaoran and the gang, a grin spread across her face.

"You finally made it!" she cried, grinning ear-to-ear. The group exchanged looks.

"Excuse me," Fai stepped forward, taking Fallin's hand, "But have we met before? I'm sure I would have remembered those penetrating eyes of yours." He said, batting his eyelashes. Kurogane groaned and a bright red blush crept across Fallin's face and she withdrew her hand.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm Fallin the Ice Alchemist. I'm also a Risembool Ranger, and Guardian and I are in charge of watching _your_ actions across dimensions, Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and little Mokona." She explained. Mokona's head popped out from the purse on Sakura's shoulder.

"How do you know us?" it squeaked. Guardian stepped forward.

"Well, when someone, like Fallin and I here, join the rangers, they assign you to one of Vic's characters. And we got placed in charge of Fai and his companions." She said, her chocolate eyes scanning each one of them.

"Ah, I see." Fai said. "So you're looking for a feather, too?" Fallin nodded.

"That's part of our job: to make collecting the feathers as smooth of a process as possible."

"Well, have you found anything yet?" Kurogane snapped. Fallin turned her icy glare to him.

"Would I be reading that damn book if I had?" Fallin said, her voice steady, but laced with venom. Kurogane quickly stepped back.

"Nevermind…" he mumbled.

"This really isn't the best time or place to talk about this." Guardian said. "Let's reconvene back at Mustang's office."


	5. Rally the Troops

**Disclaimer: We do not own TRC, FMA, the Rangers, or anything else!** All belong to their respective owners. The only things we own are the storyline and our own original characters, Fallin and Guardian.

Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, everyone. The next chapter will be a little shorter as well, but the next few chapters will be much longer. We promise. ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Rally the Troops

"Roy!" The group all shouted at the same time as they burst into the Colonel's small office. He looked at them, startled. "Roy, thank goodness you're here," Ed gasped. "We may have a problem. The Homunculi may have obtained the power source." Ed strained to catch his breath, leaning on the couch for support.

"What?" the Colonel barked, slamming his fists on his desk and standing. "Tell me everything," he commanded. They all sat down and gave him the rundown of what was going on.

"And that's why we all have to act quickly or else Central could end up like any of the other cities the Homunculi have gotten their hands on," Fallin explained, opening and shutting her pocket watch nervously again. The anxiety was clearly palpable in the room... And they needed to figure out a plan and soon. But they still had no idea what to do yet.

Just then, Brigadier General Hughes crashed into the room, flining open the door and making the travelers jump. "Hey Roy! How are ya? Hey... Who are all these people?" he asked, looking at Sakura and the others. They hadn't had any time to change and they were still in their foreign clothes from their own worlds. Roy closed his eyes and folded his hands, leaning back in his huge armchair. "Well, Hughes, you might as well find Riza and Major Armstrong. Then we'll explain everything again." Hughes nodded and left to go find his fellow officers.

xXx

"That's our story. Now I hope everyone's here who can help us get the feather," Syaoran finished, looking down at Mokona with a grin, who must've fallen asleep from all the storytelling that had happened that day. The Mustang and the other officers looked a little stunned by what Syaoran had told them, but hid it pretty well so that they could focus on the task ahead. And Major Armstrong... Well...he reacted a little bit differently than the rest of his comrades.

"What a beautiful tale! You poor travelers, crossing time and space looking for the scattered feathers of your beloved princess!" Armstrong cried, tears of joy flowing from his eyes and he looked almost ready to hug them. Most of the group was used to Armstrong's outbursts, but Syaoran looked weirded out, Sakura and Fai were laughing, and Kurogane just sat there.

"Major! Please, sit!" Roy called, looking irritated and Armstrong quietly obeyed and sat back down in his seat as commanded.

"Okay, so we need to come up with a plan and fast," Guardian said, looking around at the people sitting or standing around her. They all murmured our agreement, looking at each other. "But first... we need to get this group some new clothes to help them blend in better in our world."

"Ah! Here we go! Come over here everyone," Hughes called. We followed him into a small room packed to the brim with bright blue military uniforms. "Pick one, and you'll blend in better than Roy over here does," he said, grinning. Roy just glowered as Syaoran and the others rummaged around the massive amount of uniforms for their sizes. When they all had their new uniforms on, Fallin and Guardian came back with their own Ranger uniforms on.

"Alright, let's get going, you guys!" Fallin called and the group dashed out of the room with Fallin in the lead and piled into Riza's small car, while Fallin and Guardian took Armstrong, Roy, and Hughes in their car. Ed sat shotgun and it ended up that Sakura had to sit on Syaoran's lap for all of them to fit in Riza's car. They seemed okay with it though and didn't mind. Edward still had no idea where they were going though. Riza followed Fallin and Guardian to an enormous house in Central. It was an elaborate brick building with two stories and many windows peeped out at them from the walls. Ed was pretty sure that there was also a garden behind it as well. There everyone got out after turning off the cars and assembled behind them in front of the door. Fallin performed a special knock on the door and soon it opened to reveal a man with sandy blond hair and laughing blue-green eyes.

"Fallin! Guardian!" he shouted joyfully, giving each a hug and smiling. "How are some of my favorite Rangers?" he asked them. Then he noticed the rest of the people standing there behind his Rangers with a puzzled look on his face before turning back to Guardian and Fallin. "Vic, sir! Can we come in and explain?" Guardian asked, throwing up a salute. Fallin did the same while they waited for his answer. Vic nodded and invited them all in, leading them to one of the living areas, before they told him everything that had happened so far and what was going on.

* * *

><p>I bet you all didn't see that one coming, Rangers. ^^ We hope that you enjoyed this next chapter.<p> 


	6. Preparing for Battle

**Disclaimer: We do not own TRC, FMA, the Rangers, or Vic Mignogna. **All anime and groups are owned by their respective owners and Vic owns himself...as well as Christ and his mom. ^^

This chapter is another filler chapter, but the next few chapters are going to be a lot longer from here on out. Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Preparing for Battle

"Well, Rangers, we know that the last known hideout of the Homunculi was…. Here." Vic explained, putting his finger on the map in front of him. "Hey, that's where Al went with Gluttony!" Ed gasped, rising from my chair excitedly. Vic nodded. "We need to scope out their lair and see if they're still there and if they have the feather." We all murmured our agreement.

"Well, it appears we need a plan! Wouldn't you say so, Kuro-tan?" Fai said, poking Kurogane on the head. He just glowered. "Right!" Fallin cheered.

"Alright, I think it would be best if we first used a decoy to act like they're innocently sniffing the place out. And when all their attention is focused on them, that's when we attack," Syaoran said, tracing a path around the hideout. "Kurogane, how should we attack?" Ed guessed that Kurogane was the strong, strategic guy in this group. "Why don't you, Colonel Hughes, and Colonel Mustang get a plan of attack?" Syaoran said, handing Kurogane the map and the warrior nodded before heading off to a nearby table with the Colonel and Brigadier General.

"I'll help," Sakura said, rising from her seat. "I want to be the decoy." Everyone sat there starring at Sakura, stunned. Syaoran looked horrified and scared. "Princess-" Syaoran started, but Sakura interrupted him with a shake of her head. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, Syaoran. I want to help. I can't fight, so I want to be the decoy. Please," she said, looking pleadingly at Syaoran. He looked down, but then he looked back up at us. Riza stood up and walked over to Sakura.

"Alright, but you have to be careful. I'm not sure what this young man would be without you," she said and Syaoran's face turned bright red out of embarrassment. "Sakura, will you take some training with a gun?" Riza asked. Sakura nodded. "I've used one when we were in Tokyo, but I'm not sure if they're the same here in Amestris." Riza nodded. "Then let's get to work."

xXx

"Alright. Is everyone ready?" Kurogane asked, calling out to the rest of the group. Everyone nodded, all prepared for battle.

Ed stood in his normal gear, his auto mail ready if he needed it. Fallin stood next to Ed, her faded red cloak wrapped tightly around her, pulling her black transmutation gloves on and placing her trusty handgun in the pouch slung around her waist. She caught Ed staring at her, ice-blue eyes staring into his. "What?" she asked teasingly with a smile. "N-nothing," Ed replied, looking away. He could tell his face was turning red. Ed didn't know what it was, but there was something about Fallin that caught his attention...something that kept tugging at his memory.

She just laughed and turned back to Guardian. Guardian was wearing her trademark light-bending necklace she used to transmute, khaki capris pants, and a gray t-shirt with an intricate cross design in one corner of the fabric. She also wore a red coat similar to Fallin's and Ed's but without sleeves. Fai and the others all had the same uniform: the standard blue trench coat with pants underneath. Only Sakura looked like Fallin and Guardian did with shorts, turtleneck, and a cloak. The girls were going over with Sakura how to use the gun properly and although they looked carefree on the outside, the tension could be sensed from them all.

"Alright, here. Let me see if this works," Fai said. He raised two fingers in the air and strange lettering flowed from them. He wrapped everyone in the glowing letters and everyone watched in awe as he did. As Guardian watched the letters circle around her, something tugged at her memory. This seemed very familiar to her. Soon the letters disappeared and Fai looked back up at them. "There. That spell means that we are only visible to each other. No one else can see us. Now, let me do this.." he said, fingering Guardian's necklace. Fallin swore her friend turned bright red for a second before the blush died away. A bright light shone from it and then died down. "Ah! Now your beams are only visible to us, for now. It'll last until you give us the signal," Fai explained. Guardian nodded in understanding, thankful that he hadn't seen her blush.

"Alright, everyone. Split up into your pairs," Kurogane barked. They all had agreed that everyone would fight in pairs, except for Sakura, who would be the decoy. Ed shuffled over to Fallin and the others shuffled over to their partners. Fallin pulled a hair clip out of her pouch and clipped up her long blue-black hair and the one long piece covering her eye, showing her full face. Ed guess it would be distracting trying to transmute with one eye. "Alright," she said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Alright, everyone. The next chapter is going to be a lot longer and then it's onto the battle!<p> 


	7. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tsubasa, Fullmetal, the Rangers, or anything like that. **Again, they belong to their respective owners. We only own the storyline and the original characters.

This chapter is much longer, so we hope that you all enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

The Calm before the Storm

Once Fallin and Ed arrived at their post, they crouched under a set of rusty stairs. The gang had picked a good night because the moon was full and the sky was clear, illuminating their surroundings. A cold breeze filled the narrow alleyway Ed and Fallin were in and a pungent scent of garbage and rats filled the air. Ed could feel Mustang and Riza in the vacant apartment above the stairs and he could see Guardian and Syaoran two buildings over, sitting on the roof. Then he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. Ed turned and looked into ice-blue eyes.

"Ed… I'm nervous. These...these Homunculi are supposed to be super powerful, right? What if one of us gets hurt or even worse...killed?" Fallin asked him, her eyes tinted with sadness and worry. Ed looked up at the sky, gazing at all those brilliant shimmers of light.

"Well, Fallin, I'm not sure what's gonna happen. We just have to hope for the best and fight our hardest," he said, turning back to her. A cold wind blew through the buildings and the alleyway. Fallin shivered, pulling that faded red cloak tighter around herself. Ed crouched next to her and hesitantly wrapped one arm around her. She gasped quietly, her face turning red, but she in turn moved closer to him. "All I know is that it's gonna be alright. They can't beat all of us," Ed said, looking into those blue eyes once again.

"Yeah, you're right, Ed," she said, giving me a hesitant smile. "Hey, don't you have a pretty girlfriend back in Risembool?" she asked. Confused, he shook his head.

"Winry? Nah, she's not my girlfriend," Ed stammered. She nodded, a small smirk on her face.

"Good. I'd feel guilty being here if you did. I'm still gonna protect you though," she said, looking down at the cobblestones. Ed's eyes widened as he took hold of her shoulders and spun her towards himself, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Fallin. Don't spend this battle protecting me, you have to focus on helping Princess Sakura get her feather back!" Ed shouted, not realizing he had taken out his anxiety on her. Her eyes grew wide, then filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Ed," she whispered.

"Don't cry," he said, wiping away her tears. She sniffled.

"Thanks, Ed," She looked back up at him with a smile, eyes shining. Without thinking, Ed leaned his forehead against hers, smiling. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll always protect you, Ed," she whispered. He chuckled.

"I'll always protect you too, Fallin," Ed whispered back, enjoying this serene moment while it lasted. "Fallin, I lo-" he started, but she suddenly pulled back, not looking at me anymore, but at three beams of light streaking across the night sky.

"Ed, Guardian's lights. They're shining. Let's go," she said, taking off. Ed followed her, taking her hand as we sped towards the lights. _I wish I could've told her_, he thought to myself. _If I die, she might never know that I love her._

xXx

"Colonel, do you think we stand a chance against these things?" Riza asked, turning away from the window of their vacant apartment. The room directly faced the abandoned building housing the Homunculi. Roy admired her face, the left side illuminated by the moonlight and the right cast into shadow, then he smiled to himself. Pushing himself off the small mattress in the room, Mustang walked over and stood next to her, looking into her big golden eyes.

"Riza, I really don't know," he whispered. "All I know is that we stand a chance. And besides, I can't die. I have to become Fuhrer. And that means you can't die either. You're the only one I actually trust with my life. So I'll protect you if you protect me."

She looked back at me, her eyes burning with determination. "Of course, Colonel." Mustang chuckled softly and pulled her close to him.

"Please. Call me Mustang," he whispered against her lips. She grinned against his. Instead of answering him, she pressed her lips to Mustang's. They stood like for that until three piercing beams of light startled them. "Showtime." Mustang smirked. Riza cocked her guns and Roy whipped on his gloves. She was halfway down the stairs when he grasped her hand. "If we die, I want you to know-" he started, but she grinned at him.

"That you love me. I know. And I love you too, Colon- I mean, Mustang."

xXx

"Ah, who's this?" Fai asked as he approached a nervous-looking girl with bushy brown hair and an outfit similar to Fallin's and Guardian's. She was looking around all over the place. The magician uncloaked myself and held out his hand to her. "Ah, you must be the Bekah-chan Fallin and Guardian were telling us about. I'm Fai and this here is Kurger-burger!" he grinned, gesturing at Kurogane. He shot Fai a warning look, but didn't say anything. Bekah-chan looked up at the mage, her green eyes widening.

"Y-you're Fai-san? Ohmigosh, its amaaaazing to meet you!" she squealed, shaking his hand relentlessly. Fai chuckled softly and withdrew his hand. "Shh. We don't want anyone to hear us, now do we?" he asked, cloaking her and himself so no one would hear them. They walked over to an alcove in the wall, Bekah-chan holding Fai's hand so they wouldn't get separated. Kurogane kept his sword partially drawn the whole time, alert and watching. Such a focused man. Then Fai turned to Bekah-chan.

"So, Bekah-chan, what are your talents?" the magician asked. She turned bright red. "W-well I can perform alchemy. I'm the Wave Alchemist. I can transmute water, so Fallin and I are an excellent team since she can transmute ice. But, Fai-san? Do you think we can beat them?" she asked him. Fai shook his head.

"There's no way of knowing, Bekah-chan. But I believe we can do it if we all work together," he said, looking over at Kurogane. He looked back at Fai and nodded. Then the mage noticed the three beams of light shining in the sky. He looked back at Bekah-chan. "I believe it's time, Bekah-chan."

xXx

"So, Guardian-san, have you seen one of these Homunculi before?" Syaoran asked me. She shook her head. "No, I haven't. But from the way Ed describes them, they're terrible, evil creatures. But we can beat them. I believe it in here," the little alchemist said, clenching a fist to her heart. Syaoran nodded. "I'll always be there to protect Sakura. She's the most important person I have. I have to get the feathers back. No one, not even these homunculi, can stop me," he explained softly, clenching his sword. Guardian noticed the intricate designs on the hilt and scabbard and knew that this sword wasn't ordinary.

"What's your sword like, Syaoran-kun?" she asked him. He looked down at it. "Well, it's called Hien. It's a sword of flame and the strength of the heart that controls it, as well as the emotions of that person. What about yours, Guardian-san?" he asked Guardian. She looked down at her sword with a grin.

"My sword is named Narsil which is derived from two Quenyan element names: nar, which means fire, and thil, which means white light. I picked it up from one of my favorite book series in the Ranger library," she explained. "My sword reacts a lot like yours. When I use my light alchemy, it intensifies the power of the sword as well. It's the only one of its kind in this world." The little alchemist heard rustling down below and stiffened, clenching Narsil tighter. Syaoran noticed that Guardian was a little jittery, so he asked, "Are you all right, Guardian? You're a little jumpy."

She tried her best to smile at him then grasped her pendant nervously. "I'm just scared that Father might know of my weakness, is all."

"Father?" Guardian nodded.

"He's the one that created the Homunculi," she explained. "From what I've heard from Ed, he's able to use alchemy without giving something in return. Father uses the power of the Philosopher's Stone in his possession to do that. If he knows about my weakness, Father may use it against me so that I won't be able to help you guys during the battle."

"What is your weakness, Guardian?" She sighed looking down at the ground before replying, "There's a story behind it. I don't talk about it much, but I think that you deserve to know before we go in there.

"Two years ago, I was walking alone in a series of caves that were open to the public to tour and explore. I was foolish not to take someone with me. I was well inside of the caves when I slipped and fell down a hole near the path. When I tried to stand up so that I could climb out of the hole, my right leg wouldn't move. I looked at my leg and saw that it was caught between two of the rock formations. I tried pulling it out, but it was no use. I was trapped.

"I called for anyone to help me, but then suddenly the florescent lights lining the ceiling of the cave where the path was turned off and I was plunged in utter darkness. It was so dark that you wouldn't be able to see your hand if you put it an inch away from your face. That's how dark it was.

"I tried to use my alchemy to give myself some light and comfort in the darkness since I'm scared of being in the dark alone, but I couldn't since there was no light in the cave. Even at night, I am able to transmute light due to the moon and stars overhead, but in the cave there was no light at all. I was alone, hurt, trapped, and unable to use my alchemy in those caves.

"My heart was racing and I called out for someone, anyone, to help me until my voice was hoarse and my mouth was dry from crying out. Finally I just gave up and lay down on the floor of the cave. I knew that I was many feet under the ground and away from the entrance of the cave, so no one would be able to hear me. As I lay there, I thought that I was probably going to die in that hole alone.

"Then the cave was suddenly ablaze with light when the florescent lights turned back on and I heard hurried footsteps on the path coming in my direction. I heard them stop above my head and I heard voices, two of them familiar to me. I looked up and saw Vic and Fallin coming down to me with some of the staff in charge of the cave.

"I cried with relief and joy as the cave staff members pulled the rocks apart with their equipment and gently took my leg out from the rock. They used a sling to pull me out and once I was out of the hole, Vic picked me up in his arms and brought me out of the caves to the surface and the sunlight. I can't tell you how happy I was to see the sunlight again. And even though my ankle was twisted and my knees and hands were bruised and bleeding from my fall, I just held on to Vic and Fallin, who just held me close to them and gave me words of comfort, telling me that I was safe and all right, as the medics tended to my wounds and wrapped up my ankle so that it would heal." Guardian turned back to Syaoran and she knew that tears were in her eyes because her vision had blurred a bit. "If it hadn't been for Vic and Fallin noticing that I was missing, I wouldn't be alive today."

Syaoran nodded and pulled Guardian into his arms. He just held me close as she let some of her tears fall like a big brother would hold his little sister when she is frightened.

"So you're weakness is total darkness?" Guardian nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes. I can't use my alchemy when I have no light to transmute," she explained to him. "That's why it's my weakness."

Syaoran nodded and wiped a stray tear from her face. "I won't let him do that to you, Guardian," Syaoran promised with a small genuine smile. "I have your back."

"Okay, Syaoran. And I have yours," she replied with a small smile of her own.

Suddenly Guardian felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Then Syaoran stiffened. "Look down there," he whispered, pointing down at Sakura. She was heading inside the hideout… followed by Envy. Now was their chance.

Guardian shot off the three beams of light that served as the signal. Syaoran leaped off the roof and Guardian followed after him. They joined up with the others, all except for Hughes, Armstrong, Roy, and Riza. They were to serve as backup to guard the entrance.

* * *

><p>We hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is the battle chapter so stay tuned. ^^<p> 


	8. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: We don't, I repeat, DON'T own Tsubasa, Fullmetal, the Rangers, or anything like that. **They all belong to their respective owners. We only own the plotline and our OC's.

The battle has begun. Who will win? Will anyone die? Find out and we hope that you all will enjoy this next chapter as much as we had fun writing it. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

The Battle Begins

The group burst into the hideout. There sat Father with Envy by his side, holding Sakura captive. She screamed against the gag that bound her mouth, tears streaming from her eyes, flailing against the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles. Syaoran tensed. "Let her go," he growled through clenched teeth. Envy laughed his maniacal laugh. "And what if I don't? What are you gonna do, fight us? You pathetic humans," he snarled condescendingly.

"Damn sure we are!" Ed screamed, charging at Envy. Just like that, the fight was on. "RED DAWN!" Fallin, Guardian, and Bekah-chan bellowed, charging at them. Fallin clapped her hands together, the transmutation circles on her gloves shining ice blue. Releasing her hands, she shot ice spears at Father and Envy. Each dodged neatly, which only frustrated Fallin, and Father transmuted a shield around himself. Fallin whipped out her gun, shooting at Envy. The holes she managed to put in him simply grew back.

Father closed his eyes and when he opened them, his eyes blazed red. The dusty ground around Edward shook as it rose to fully encase him in an enchanted glass sphere. Fallin shrieked and ran to the sphere, beating her fists on it. She pressed her face against the glass, right where Ed's was pressing his on the other side. Father smirked.

"Now, Fullmetal," he snarled, jerking up Fallin by her hair, "I know your weakness." Father threw Fallin up against the wall. The impact crushed her body and left an indent in the concrete wall. She collapsed onto the numerous tubes lying on the floor, bleeding and broken. Ed screamed and pounded the glass until his fists were bleeding and his voice gone.

"FALLIN! PLEASE! GET UP!" he cried, tears falling as freely as rain. He tried everything to transmute the glass, but Father's spell kept his alchemy from working. Fai and Kurogane busted in and Fai shot a bolt of bright blue magic at Father, sending him flying. Kurogane dashed over to Ed's bubble, using Ginryû's power to smash it open. Ed flew over to Fallin once he was free and wrapped his arms around her unconscious body, burying his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry, Fallin. I let you get hurt, when I promised I'd protect you," he rasped, tears streaming down his face.

"Here. I'll take her." Ed looked up, his eyes blazing. Then when he saw it was only Fai, he gave her to him, who took her away to be healed. Ed whipped around to face Father, seething. He turned his automail arm into his trademark sword and charged him. Father neatly sidestepped, just what Ed was expecting. Ed sidestepped as well, slicing open Father's arm. He jumped back, and Syaoran jumped in front of him.

"Raitei Shorai!" he yelled, and the bright blue bolt of energy struck father, but he used his alchemy to weaken the blow. Then he shot boulders at Syaoran and Ed, all of which they sidestepped. Syaoran drew his sword, Hien, and the flame grew bigger than ever, he arched the blade and cut the Philosopher's Stone in Father's heart.

Syaoran jumped back away from Father and stared wide-eyed as the wounds they had inflicted heal themselves. Father just smiled wickedly before sending a burst of energy at Ed and Syaoran, sending them flying into the debris around Father. Then the maker of the Homunculi started walking towards the boys, his golden eyes blazing, a wicked smile plastered on his face, as his hand started shooting off red lightning bolts as Father prepared to attack them again.

Then Father turned to Guardian. Guardian saw Father's hand glow red and the ground around her was shooting out red lightning bolts as it swelled up around her and started to encase her in rock and metal. She tried jumping out, but the walls were growing fast and too high for her to escape. She could only watch helplessly as Father was creating her metal prison.

Syaoran noticed that Guardian was in trouble, remembering the story she had told him earlier about her in the cave, and ran to help her. But before he could reach her, Envy leapt into his path and forced Syaoran to fight him to buy some time for Father to completely encase Guardian so that she wasn't a threat to them.

"NO! GUARDIAN!" Syaoran cried as the capsule completely engulfed her in darkness.

As the metal capsule closed itself around her, Guardian was thrown into complete darkness. She tried to transmute light to get herself out, but couldn't produce even a spark. It was like being in the cave again. She was alone, helpless, and unable to use her alchemy.

Guardian pounded on the walls of her prison and screamed, "NO! Let me out! PLEASE!" Guardian tried using Narsil to penetrate the walls and ceiling, slashing and tearing at them, but it was no use. The walls were just too thick. Guardian sank to the floor, tears streaming silently from her eyes. All she could do was helplessly listen to her comrades' yells and screams as they continued to fight against Father and the Homunculi, unable to protect her dear friends because of her weakness.

As she sat there alone in the darkness, Guardian heard a voice whisper her name. She couldn't see anyone with her and she knew that she was alone in her prison, but Guardian could have sworn that she had heard someone call her. She went out on a limb and asked, "What is it? What do you want?"

_"You still have light from within yourself, daughter of God. For even in the darkness night, a light still shines from within your heart. It is up to you of what to do with your light,"_ the voice whispered to her, but it seemed like the voice had come from inside of her... Her spirit. Guardian pondered what the voice had said then she figured it out. She took several deep cleansing breaths then clapped her hands together, praying that this would work, and extended her arms in front of her, her palms facing the capsule walls. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

As Father approached Syaoran and Ed, ready to strike them again, he heard a cracking sound. He looked towards Guardian's capsule and saw that it was cracking and light was bursting through the cracks like skylights. Suddenly the capsule exploded, pieces flying in every direction, making everyone duck for cover. When the dust had cleared, there stood Guardian, but she looked very different.

Guardian looked like she was wrapped completely with light as if she was a star that had come straight out of C.S. Lewis's fantastical world of Narnia. Her clothes and hair were weightless and shining like starlight, her skin was blindingly bright with golden light, and her eyes were blazing like two twin stars.

"That's impossible," Father breathed as he looked wide-eyed at the young Light Alchemist. "You shouldn't have been able to use your alchemy in that capsule!"

"You have forgotten that humans have both light and darkness in their hearts, but it is the one that we act upon that truly defines who we are," Guardian explained to him as she approached him, her appearance returning back to normal. "I chose to channel the light within myself in order to free myself from that capsule."

Father scowled at Guardian, his eyes blazing angrily at her. "You dare take that tone with me, human? I can kill you in less than a human heartbeat," Father snarled.

"That may be true...but you made a huge mistake," Guardian replied. Father raised an eyebrow at her and indignantly said, "What?"

Guardian smiled and said,"...You've just left the path to Sakura's feather wide open."

Father's eyes blazed. He shot out a bolt of lightning at random, heading straight for Edward, but Fallin pushed him out of the way, absorbing the blow herself. She flew straight backwards and into the concrete wall. Ed screamed out. "FALLIN, NO!" She slumped against the wall, unconscious and bleeding.

Father then turned back to Guardian. But before Father could make a move on her, Guardian shouted, "Ed! Syaoran! Kurogane! Bekah-chan! Cover me! I'll get Sakura's feather." Guardian ran for the feather, Narsil in hand, as Ed, Syaoran, and Kurogane fought off Father and Envy's attacks in order to keep her path clear.

Once or twice, they weren't able to keep an attack from Father from reaching her. But Guardian just grasped Narsil with both hands as the blade shone with light and the elvish letters running down the blade blazed like sunlight and stopped them dead in their tracks with one light attack from her trusted blade before she started running for towards Sakura's feather again.

When she reached the podium the feather rested upon, Guardian sheathed Narsil and gingerly took Sakura's feather in her fingers. She gazed at it in wonder for a moment before placing it securely in her pocket watch. After sealing her pocket watch shut with alchemy, Guardian shouted to the others, "I've got Sakura's feather!"

But before she had the chance to run to the others, Guardian cried out in agony as her left shoulder and lung were pierced with what felt like daggers. She looked down at her shoulder and her eyes widened in horror. It wasn't two daggers that had wounded her. Lust had come from behind and used her Ultimate Spear to keep Guardian from escaping with Sakura's feather.

Fallin finally gained consciousness again as Fai finished healing her and sat up. She looked across the battlefield at watched as Lust speared her friend from behind. Fallin's eyes went wide with terror for her friend and fellow Ranger and screamed. "GUARDIAN!"

"Now, now, Light Alchemist. We can't have you running off with the Princess's feather, now can we?" Lust said in her ear as Envy approached them with a huge smirk on his face as he watched Guardian's face contort with pain as she breathed heavily. Her blood was already soaking into her shirt, making it turn dark gray.

"I'll just take that off your hands, and I promise that your death will be swift, pipsqueak," Envy said before he reached for Guardian's pocket watch that held Sakura's feather. Big mistake.

"One, I don't roll over so easily, Envy, and two... DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!" Guardian short ranted before she kneed Envy in the stomach as hard as she could and knocked Lust out cold with Narsil's hilt before using her light alchemy to destroy her completely. She screamed when Lust's Ultimate Spear left her body and her gray shirt started to darken from the blood coming from her wounds. But Guardian didn't think about her wounds and started to run towards the others as Lust's body faded away as she died.

"How could...a mere human...defeat me?" Lust whispered before she faded away completely.

"Head for the exit!" Guardian called out to her companions. "Go! Now!" The boys and Bekah-chan nodded and started to head for the doorway as Ed made his way through the rubble and debris to Fallin and Fai.

Envy soon recovered from Guardian's blow to his midsection and leapt high into the air before landing in front of her path. Guardian stopped dead in her tracks and got into her fighting stance, her hands ready to transmute. But then Envy transformed himself into his monster form and towered high above Guardian's head, blocking her escape route completely.

"Try to escape now, pipsqueak. You'll never make it out of here alive with the Princess's feather!" Envy growled at her with a huge smile on his grotesque face. Guardian was taken aback and saw no possible way around the huge creature before her. But she just closed her eyes and listened as the same voice from earlier spoke to her.

Ed picked up Fallin from where she was with Fai and carried her towards the doorway with the others following, but he turned around when Fallin asked, "Where's Guardian!"

They all looked back into the room and their eyes widened in horror when they saw Envy transform himself and block Guardian's path completely. Ed noticed that Father was ready to attack her from behind when he heard a clap. Nothing prepared him for what he witnessed next.

Guardian clapped her hands and crossed her arms, putting her hands on her shoulders. Light burst from her hands and from her shoulder blades. The light transformed and when it had died down, everyone gazed in wonder at the two wings of pure golden light protruding from Guardian's back.

Father was the first to recover from the spectacle he had just witnessed and started to create another capsule around Guardian, but she just took off into the air, over Envy, before either of them had a chance to attack her.

"Bekah-chan! Make a tidal wave to keep them from following us! Ed! Get ready to seal the door off when I get through the door!" Both alchemists nodded. Bekah-chan transmuted the water from the tunnel and created a massive wave that she sent through the door, knocking Envy off his feet and making Father transmute a shield around himself before he was hit by the huge mass.

Guardian flew at top speed towards the doorway out to the tunnels, but before she reached it, Envy slashed her back and one of her wings with one huge clawed foot before he was swept to the other side of the room by Bekah-chan's tidal wave. Guardian struggled to stay in the air with one uninjured wing and finally made it through the door, crash-landing into Fai and Kurogane's arms before Ed transmuted a wall to block the doorway, sealing Father and the Homunculi inside.

Once the door was sealed, Ed picked up Fallin once more and in turn she wrapped her arms around him tight. Kurogane took Guardian into his arms before they hurried back up to the surface. The little Light Alchemist's breathing was labored as she faded in and out of consciousness and her face was very pale and dewy with sweat. They needed to get her up to the surface and healed quickly or else she would die from her wounds. But the group wouldn't let their friend die...not after all she had risked to get Sakura's feather away from the Homunculi.

xXx

Back in the room, Envy transformed himself into his original form as the water drained out of the room. He was thoroughly ticked off at the little Light Pipsqueak now and fuming.

"Great! They got away with the feather! And that little pipsqueak Light Alchemist killed Lust! I'll kill her the next time I see her!" he cried, but Father didn't look concerned over the lost feather or Lust.

"We still have the advantage though, Envy, my son. The Promised Day is almost upon us, and not even those little alchemists will be able to stop us from achieving our goal," Father told Envy with a small sinister smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Will the others make it time to the outside world? Will Guardian be alright? Find out in the next chapter.<p>

We hope that you enjoyed this chapter, everyone. ^^


	9. Hanging on to Life

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the anime, clubs, or characters in this fic.** Again, we only own the plotline and our OCs.

Is Guardian going to be okay? Will the others save her in time? We'll let you figure it out and we hope that you'll enjoy this next chapter in TRC meets FMA. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Hanging on to Life

The group ran through the maze of tunnels until they finally reached the surface again. Roy, Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong ran up to them and asked if their mission was a success.

"It was. We got Sakura's feather back," Ed said with a sad look in his golden eyes that puzzled them.

"But..." Riza said. Ed gave her a confused look. "I know that there is a 'but' in there, Ed. Your expression says it all."

"...Guardian was badly injured during the battle retrieving Sakura's feather," Ed said as tears filled his eyes, threatening to fall. "We need to get her back to Ranger Headquarters or else she might die." Fallin buried her face into Ed's shoulder and let her own tears fall down her cheeks at the memory of her dear friend being literally skewered by Lust then slashed by Envy's claws not even five minutes after defeating Lust. Why did Guardian have to suffer like this? It wasn't right and she didn't deserve this.

The four Amestrian officers looked at Guardian in Kurogane's strong arms and knew from one look at her pale face and blood soaked clothes that she was nearing the brink of death. They immediately rushed them to the cars and drove as fast as they could to Ranger HQ.

Once the cars screeched to a stop in front of the door, Fallin jumped out of the car she was in and ran to the door. She frantically performed the special knock and the door opened almost immediately by Vic.

"Fallin! Did you guys get Sakura's feather?"

"We did, but it's Guardian. She's hurt really badly, Vic. We need to get her healed as soon as we can or she might die!" Fallin cried and Vic's eyes went wide with terror for his Ranger. Kurogane carried Guardian to the door with the others following behind, and Vic believed Fallin's words after looking at Guardian's very pale face, wet with sweat, and her bloodstained shirt and coat.

"Get her inside quickly and to the infirmary. We'll be able to help her there," Vic said as he led the way to the infirmary with Kurogane and the others following closely behind him. They followed Vic through the halls and up a flight of stairs to the infirmary. Once they arrived, Kurogane situated Guardian onto one of the beds and Fai shooed them all out so that he could help Guardian. Fai closed the door once they outside and started the long process of healing and tending to Guardian's wounds.

xXx

Hours seemed to go by and Roy, Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong had already left to go back home so that no one would be suspicious of their absence, but asked if the others would inform them when Guardian was better so that they could come see her. Fallin promised that they would and the four officers left with downcast faces, their eyes betraying their uncertainty of Guardian's condition.

Kurogane urged Syaoran and Sakura to go to bed and Bekah-chan showed them to some of the rooms that they had especially for guests, but Fallin stayed on the couch beside the door to the infirmary and Ed stayed with her to keep her company. Ed knew that Fallin was really worried about Guardian.

"Do you think that she'll be okay, Ed?" Fallin asked Edward.

"I'm sure that she will be, Fallin. Guardian's a fighter; she'll pull through," Ed reassured her, pulling her close to himself. Fallin put her head on Ed's shoulder and Ed leaned his head on top of hers. Suddenly the door to the infirmary opened and Fai stepped out before closing the door again.

Fallin stood up, ignoring the pain that shot up her legs, and asked, "How is she, Fai?"

"Guardian's better, but she's not out of the woods yet. I was only able to manage to heal her wounds partially because I used a lot of my strength to heal you earlier, Fallin," Fai explained. "But I bandaged the wounds and put antiseptics on them so that they won't get infected. The rest is now up to Guardian and her will to live."

Fallin's eyes went wide and welled up with tears. "You weren't able to heal Guardian all the way because of me," Fallin said in almost a whisper. "If you hadn't used your energy healing me, you would have been able to heal Guardian, Fai."

Ed held Fallin close as she started to cry and stroked her hair. "No. It's not your fault, Fallin," Ed said in her ear. "Plus Guardian would rather have seen you healed than herself. She cares about you and her friends so much that she would rather see you all safe and well and not suffering when she can help it. That's the kind of person Guardian is."

Fallin wiped some tears from her eyes and nodded. Ed was right. Guardian would rather suffer than see the ones around her suffer. Then she turned to Fai and said, "May I see her and stay with her tonight, Fai? I want to be there for her." Fai smiled and nodded, opening the door for Fallin and Ed before they stepped inside. Fallin walked over to Guardian and her eyes welled up with tears again.

Guardian's face was still pale and her breathing was labored, but not as much as it had been even though she was still unconscious. Still, her battle wasn't over yet. Fallin brushed back her bangs from her face and stroked her hair for a moment before Ed said, "You should really get some sleep, Fallin."

"I can't leave Guardian," she replied.

"Then you can sleep in one of the beds here tonight," Ed told her as he led Fallin to the bed that was to the right of Guardian's. Fallin was starting to fall asleep as she sat down on the bed so Ed took off her shoes and tucked her into the bed before kissing her on the forehead. As Fallin drifted off to sleep, Ed whispered in her ear. "Good night, Fallin. I'll be here when you wake."

xXx

In the library, Vic sat in one of the armchairs, holding a book in his hands: The Chronicles of Narnia...one of Guardian's absolute favorite book series.

After checking on everyone and making sure that they were okay and sleeping, Vic had meandered to the library where he had seen Guardian time and again sitting in a chair reading a book or up on one of the ladders putting books back on the shelves.

As he sat there, wide awake and unable to go to sleep, Vic put The Chronicles of Narnia on his lap and put his head in his hands, letting a few tears fall from his face. He just felt so helpless ever since he saw Guardian in the state that she had been when the others brought her back to HQ: broken and bleeding, her face pale, her skin damp with sweat...she looked like she was on death's doorstep. Thinking of that made the tears fall in abundance from his eyes. After a couple minutes, Vic set The Chronicles of Narnia on the small coffee table beside the armchair, rested his head in his hands, and started to pray.

Vic prayed well into the night before Fai came into the library and noticed him sitting there. Fai walked up to him and placed a hand on Vic's shoulder. Vic jumped, but then relaxed when he realized that it was just Fai. "How's Guardian?" he asked the magician. Fai sat down in the chair opposite Vic and said, "I managed to heal some of her wounds then I bandaged and put antiseptic on the rest that I couldn't heal at the moment. The rest is up to her."

Vic nodded. Fai noticed that Vic looked so tired then said, "Why don't you go to bed? You'll be able to see Guardian in the morning."

Vic grinned. "Yeah, I should. Guardian would probably be a little stern me if I was up all night worrying about her." Vic got up from his seat and headed off for bed after he showed Fai to one of the guest rooms. As he lay there in bed, Vic silently prayed, _Please keep Guardian safe, Lord. She still has so much left to do in this world and the many others out there. Heal her._

* * *

><p>Prayer power! ^^ We hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to comment and review. Guardian and I both enjoy reading all of the comments you guys write for us. :)<p> 


	10. The Road to Recovery

**Disclaimer: We don't own TRC, FMA, the Risembool Rangers, Vic Mignogna, or anything like that. **Each belongs to its/his respective owners. We only own the plot and our OCs.

We hope that you all enjoy the next chapter! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

The Road to Recovery

Fallin's eyes fluttered open. She was in an unfamiliar room. She looked over to her right and saw Guardian in a bed like her, although the Light Alchemist was still battling her wounds from the battle. Her face had more color to it and she was breathing steadily now. Then she turned her face to the left and her eyes met those kind golden ones of Ed's. He smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're finally awake," he said in almost a whisper, placing his hand on hers. She clasped it. "Thanks, Ed. You saved us back there."

His eyes filled up with tears. "But I still let you get hurt back there, Fallin. Why did you take that bolt for me? I could've taken it." Fallin shook her head. "No, Ed, you don't get it. Guardian and the others needed you. You're the best alchemist we have, Ed. They didn't need me. And didn't I say I had to protect you, Edward?" she said, looking at Ed sternly.

His eyes opened wide in shock, but then they softened. "There is nothing I won't give to keep you by my side, Fallin. So don't do that to me again, okay? I thought I'd lost you forever," he whispered, brushing back her bangs with his other hand. Fallin smiled, her eyes filling up with tears this time.

Someone knocked on the door. Both Fallin and Ed jumped. "Uh, come in!" Ed called and Fallin giggling hysterically. Ed went to remove his hand from hers, but she held it tightly. He looked back at her and smiled. Fai opened the door. "How is she?" he asked. His eyes went to their intertwined hands, then back to Guardian.

"She's better," Fallin spoke up. Syaoran poked his head in around Fai. "Can we come in?" he asked. Fallin nodded. Syaoran went right to her side, Sakura trailing him. He reached for the pocket watch on the bedside table, but Fallin put her hand on his, shaking her head.

"Wait until she wakes up. She wants to see it, you know," she said. He nodded. "I hope Guardian-san will be alright." Sakura nodded her agreement, holding a sleeping Mokona in her arms. Then Sakura turned to Fallin. "Thank you, Fallin-chan, for helping me get the feather back. And you too, Edo-kun. You were both so brave. I hope someday we will come back to Amestris." She smiled, a warm smile that made the room ten times brighter.

The door burst open and Vic crashed in. "GUARDIAN!" he called, tears streaming down his face. He flew to her side, knocking over Syaoran. _Yep,_ Fallin thought, _he turned into Tamaki-senpai again. Typical._ "It's alright, Guardian. Daddy's here now." Fallin laughed, throwing her head back. Then Ed started laughing and pretty soon, everyone was laughing, too. Vic turned around. "What?" he asked.

Bekah-chan came in after Vic, catching sight of Fai. Her face turned bright red when he looked at her with a smile. "Oh, hello again, Fai-san," she stuttered. Fai knelt down to her and gave her a smile. "Thanks, Bekah-chan. You are a really brave Ranger," he said, patting her head.

Then Guardian stirred with a small groan. Everyone turned to her and soon her eyes opened just a little bit. They shot open when they saw Vic staring down at her with a huge relieved smile on his face. She jumped a little, then looked around the room at everyone. Then she looked dead on at Fallin. "Thanks, Fallin," she rasped, her voice almost a whisper from lack of use. "And you, too, Ed. All of you...thank you. I couldn't have got the feather away from the Homunculi without all of your help." Then she looked at Syaoran and nodded. He reached for the pocket watch and opened the lid.

A bright light shone from it and the feather levitated above it. Everyone stared at for a second or so, taking in the glory of the feather. The feather then floated in the air towards Sakura. Golden ripples cascaded around her chest as the feather melted into it. The bright light shone once more, then died once the feather returned to its rightful place. Sakura's eyes turned blank, then closed as she fainted into Syaoran's arms. He looked up at everyone, noticing their worried faces. "She's alright now, just sleeping."

"Wow," Guardian whispered. "That was truly incredible." They all murmured our agreement and Syaoran looked at Guardian, eyes shining. "Thanks for all your help, Guardian–san. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful we are for all the help you gave us." She nodded with a smile, her chocolate brown eyes welling up with tears. "You're welcome, Syaoran. It's a part of being a Ranger, that's all."

Fai came up to Guardian's beside and said, "I would like to check your wounds one more time before we leave, if I may."

Guardian nodded and she started to sit up slowly so that Fai could check the wounds on her back, but she was still weak and in pain from the day previous and Guardian felt her body give and fall backwards. But Fai caught her, being careful of her wounds, and helped her sit up. Vic sat down beside Guardian and she laid her head on his shoulder before pulling the sheets around her and pulled the back of her t-shirt up to her shoulders, revealing the bandages wrapped around her left shoulder, chest, abdomen, and back.

Then Guardian gently pulled her left arm out of the sleeve of her shirt before Fai undid the bandages on her left shoulder first. Everyone gasped when they saw the wounds just under Guardian's clavicle and a few inches above where her heart would be and knew that it was the same on the back of her shoulder as well. Fai checked them and was relieved that they were healing properly and weren't infected. Then he placed a hand on Guardian's uninjured shoulder and said, "I'm going to check your back now. It might hurt a little when the bandages come off though."

Guardian nodded as she put her left arm back in the sleeve of her shirt then pulled the sheets to her chest. Vic and Fallin were a little surprised that Guardian was willingly letting Fai take care of her. She wouldn't let anyone but the female Rangers and sometimes Vic take care of her when she was injured other than the doctors at the hospital. But for some reason, Guardian knew that she could trust Fai with her injuries from the previous battle. Fai carefully cut through the bandages and slowly started to peel them back and off Guardian's body, trying his best to save her from as much pain as possible. Guardian whimpered a little bit from the pain, but Vic took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Soon the bandages were off and Fai sighed in relief that the slash marks were healing nicely and weren't infected. Then Fai raised his index and middle finger on his right hand and glowing letters in the language of his home world flowed from them. They wrapped themselves around Guardian and the wounds started to fade away, leaving only three diagonal scars on Guardian's back. The letters faded into nothing once they finished their job and Guardian pulled down her shirt once Fai was satisfied that her wounds were healed.

"Thank you, Fai," Guardian said and Fai gave her a smile.

"You're welcome, Guardian," Fai replied. "But even though I healed your wounds, I want you to give your body time to recover and recuperate. Give yourself a month or two for your body to recover than start rehabilitating yourself slowly. That means no using Narsil for a couple months, but I think that you'll still be able to use your alchemy. Just be aware of your body's limits."

"All right, Fai, that's a promise," Guardian said before she noticed that Vic looked downcast and his eyes were on the sheets of her bed. "Vic, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

Vic looked up at Guardian with tears in his eyes and she knew that he had seen her wounds from the battle. "No, I'm not, Guardian. I thought, if only for a moment, that we were going to lose you last night. When they brought you back to Headquarters in the condition you were in... I was so scared that you would probably die."

Guardian's eyes welled up with tears and she said, "Oh, Vic. I'm so sorry if I worried you. I didn't know that I was going to get hurt as badly as I did during the battle...but I'm just glad that no one else in our group was badly injured as well. I knew that I was probably going to get hurt retrieving Sakura's feather, but I decided to do it because I knew that I was the only one who could get it and escape the way that I did yesterday. Plus I needed the others to make sure that Father and the Homunculi wouldn't be able to follow us. Plus, do remember what it says in John 15? 'This is the very best way to love. Put yourself on the line for your friends'."

Vic smiled and said as he pulled Guardian into a hug, "Yes, I do. You're such a brave and kind girl, Guardian, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Vic," Guardian replied as she hugged him back letting a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Well, I believe that it's time for us to go now," Syaoran said as he gathered Sakura into his arms. The group stepped away from Guardian's bedside a bit before Mokona jumped out of Sakura's arms, great wings spreading from its back in a flash of rainbow light. "Mokona Modoki, ready to go! Bwah, hoooooo!" it cried, a circle spreading out on the floor, encircling Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane. They all waved.

"Goodbye! I hope we all meet again!" Fai called. Kurogane smirked, and Syaoran waved earnestly. Mokona cast out swirls and sucked them all up in its mouth. "Bye bye!" it called as it jumped in the spinning circle and it faded away.

Everyone stared, mouths agape for a second or two. "Wha- what just happened?" Vic asked. "I think they just crossed dimensions," Fallin choked out. Then she looked down, tears falling steadily. "I just can't believe they left us that quickly, after all that we went through." Her voice trembled, and her shoulders started quaking. Ed simply wrapped his arm around her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"They need to keep searching for Sakura's feathers," Guardian said, looking at her bed sheets. "They have no time to waste, plus they can't risk someone else as powerful as the Homunculi and Father getting a hold of one of the feathers."

Guardian looked up at Vic, and he gave her his trademark smile. She grinned back at him, then Vic helped her lay back down again pulling the covers over her. Guardian settled back under her covers and fell asleep once her head hit the pillows. "I just hope their journey goes well. They almost lost it here. They can't afford a risk like that in another world, one without us." Vic said in a low voice, so that only he and Ed could hear. Ed nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know if I'd be okay if it wasn't for this one here," he said, looking down at Fallin, who had cried herself to sleep in his arms. "She saved my life. Now all I can do is protect hers... just like I've been protecting Alphonse." As if she had heard what he had said, Fallin wrapped her arms around Ed's neck and smiled in her sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, everyone is okay and recovering and the Tsubasa gang has left Amestris, but there is still some more to tell. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D<p> 


	11. The Determination to Keep Walking

**Disclaimer: Once more, we do not own any of the anime, clubs, or characters/people mentioned. **They all belong to the people who own them. Not us. Guardian and I only own the plotline and our original characters.

This is the penultimate chapter of TRC Meets FMA. Yep, the next chapter is the last one for this fic. We hope that you enjoy this chapter and we hope that you've enjoyed this fic, too. ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

The Determination to Keep Walking

When she woke again the next morning, Fallin was not surprised to see Ed sleeping beside her bed in a chair. The morning sun shone on his face and turned his hair the color of gold. She smiled and patted his cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she giggled. His eyes opened slowly, and he managed a sleepy grin. "How are you feeling, Fallin?" he asked, yawning. "Well, I'm not a hundred percent yet, but I'll get there. When did Fai say that I could walk again?" she asked. Her legs had been broken from her impact with the wall during the battle.

"Fai said soon. He said you could start now with the rehabilitation, but just baby steps for now, ok? I don't want you straining yourself," he said, taking her hand. She looked down at the sheets. "I understand. But Ed, will you carry me outside? I haven't seen daylight in ages." Ed nodded. "Great. Thanks. I'll get dressed and call you back in, okay?" Fallin squealed softly, practically jumping off the bed. "Okaaaay," Ed called as he opened the door, closing it softly as to not wake Guardian.

xXx

Fallin opened the door, leaning on it for support. "Okay, I'm ready," she panted. Ed swirled around. "Why didn't you just call for me, silly?" She grinned. "Because a) it would've woken up Guardian and b) I just wanted to see if I could do it." Ed smiled, shaking his head. "Come here, you," he said, picking her up and settling her in the crook of his right arm. She leaned up against his shoulder, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Ed blushed a little.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" he asked. She was dressed in a simple blue sports bra and her traditional black military shorts, revealing a tan, flat stomach. She giggled and kicked up her bare feet. "I think the question is, aren't you going to be hot, Ed? After all, it's supposed to be ninety-something and beautiful today," she replied, flicking her ice blue eyes up to meet his golden ones in a pout, which only made Ed turn redder and make Fallin giggle louder. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I always wear my jacket, though. It's a habit," Ed explained. Fallin nodded.

"Well, why are we still standing heeere, let's goooooo alreadyyy," she whined. Ed chuckled. "You are so high-maintenance, you know." She buried her face in his neck, grinning. "Just go already!" she laughed. "Fine!" Ed teased, purposely walking slowly all way to the park behind the hospital, despite Fallin's protests and laughter.

"Finally! Took ya long enough!" Fallin cheered, playfully slapping Ed in the chest. He set her down gingerly on the grass. She wobbled a bit, gripping his shoulder. They worked all day. Fallin fell several times, but Ed was always there to help her back up. Her black hair reflected its blue highlights in the morning sun and Ed found himself staring at her as she wobbled on the grass like a newborn deer. Soon she started walking steadily, but still wobbled every now and again. Once she could walk a good distance, she turned back to Ed. "Ed?" she asked, for he was simply staring at her.

"You're… walking," he whispered, standing straight. She grinned. "Well, duh! I told you I could do it!" she said, walking back to him slowly. Still grinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and just stared into his eyes for a minute or two. He looked curiously at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead, Fallin brought her lips to his and kissed him. He stiffened, then laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She leaned her forehead against his when they finally came up for air.

"I love you, Edward," she said, looking into his eyes. He smiled. "And I love you too, Fallin." Then he kissed her again.

Fallin yawned. "Man, all this work today made me tired. Can we go back to our room now? I want to see how Guardian is," she pleaded, her eyes looking tired. Ed's eyes softened. The sun was setting on them as they sat on a bench, Fallin's head resting on his shoulder and their hands intertwined. He picked her up again, this time with one hand under her knees and one caressing her waist. She lazily wrapped both arms around his neck. "I wonder how Guardian is doing. It's almost dinnertime. I hope she's awake," Fallin said. "Yeah, I hope so too." Fallin bit her lip, nervous for her best friend.

xXx

When they got back to the room, they found Guardian sitting upright and her face wasn't as pale that day as it was the day previous. "Oh. Hey, guys. Where have you been all day?" she asked the two. Now all the other faces in the room turned to them. Roy, Riza, Armstrong, Hughes, and Vic all stared at them.

"Yeah, Fullmetal, where have you two been, hmm?" Roy asked, throwing in a suggestive note at the end. The rest of the group laughed softly while both Ed and Fallin's faces turned bright red. Ed set Fallin on the floor and she walked over to Guardian's bedside. Guardian looked in wonder at her fellow Ranger.

"Fallin! You can walk again!" Fallin nodded, then shot Mustang a withering look. "See. That's all we did today. Ed helped me learn to walk again." Mustang's face fell at Fallin's remark. Fallin grinned at him then turned back to Guardian. "How are you today?" she asked. "I'm feeling better. I can breathe easier and I'm not that sore. Oh, look what we got today!" Guardian showed Fallin and Ed a small purple box with a tag on it.

"'Thanks for all your help. Here's a gift for you all. From Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurger-burger,'" Ed read off the tag, then chuckled. "There's a big scribble here next to where it says 'Kurger-burger'. I bet Fai wrote that."

"Ed, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Fallin demanded, smacking him playfully. Ed opened the box and found six small crystal pendants, each with an image of Sakura's feather inside. "Hey! They forgot one!" Fallin said, holding the six pendants and counting them again. Ed shook the box again and heard a small tinkling coming from inside it. "Wait, Fallin, look. Here's another."

He pulled out one that was slightly larger than the others. Ed read the tag on this one. "'To Guardian. This pendant is special. It can transmute light like your old pendant, only this one carries some light within it so you will never be without light. Love, Syaoran.'" Guardian's eyes filled with tears of joy as Vic helped remove her old pendant and fastened on her new one.

As soon as it touched her bare skin, it shone with a bright light and when the light cleared, a projection of Syaoran and his group looked back at them. "Syaoran!" Guardian cheered. "Thank you so much for our gifts!" He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. "Now you can transmute even in the darkest of caves, Guardian-san. We got it special from Yuko. The others all carry a piece of Fai's magic, which will lead us all back to Amestris eventually." Then Fai came on screen, waving at Guardian with a smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. She told him the same thing she told everyone else. He nodded then Fai turned back to Fallin. "And you?" Fallin stood, a little shakily, but she told Fai, "Good! I can walk now thanks to Ed today." Fai smiled.

"Good job, Fallin-chan. You have a good teacher." Ed looked down at the sheets on the bed a little embarrassed. "Why, uh, thank you, Fai-san," he replied, his face turning red. Fallin giggled and sat next to him on the bed. "Well, it looks like we have to go now, goodbye!" Syaoran called. "Remember, you can contact us anytime with Guardian's pendant!" The group waved goodbye and their image vaporized. Then Fallin started handing out the pendants. Each person had a tiny symbol under the image of the feather. Fallin's had a tiny snowflake. Ed's had the Flamel symbol. Roy's had a flame. Riza's had a gun. Bekah-chan's had a mighty wave. Vic's had a golden musical note and Guardian's had a bright ball of pure light. Unlike everyone else's, hers was alive. The light shone with a white brilliance, lighting every corner of the pendant and casting tiny rainbows on Guardian's skin and shirt. She stared at it breathlessly. "Thank you," she whispered to it, closing her eyes.

"So, shall we go down to the dining room and eat dinner?" Vic asked. Everyone nodded, murmuring their agreement, and Bekah-chan left the room to finish preparing for dinner. Armstrong wheeled over a wheelchair to Guardian's bedside. Guardian smiled at Armstrong then pushed back her covers before the Strong-Armed Alchemist gently picked her up in his strong arms and placed her down on the chair while Vic held it steady. Ed picked up Fallin into his arms before the group headed out the infirmary door to the dining room.

Vic wheeled Guardian in her wheelchair into the dining room and she gasped then smiled when she saw the person standing in the room waiting for them. It was her favorite suit of armor in the whole wide world: Alphonse.

"Al!" Al's eyes smiled at Guardian before he went over and gave her a gentle hug, well aware that she still hadn't recovered yet from the battle even though her wounds had been healed.

"Hello, Guardian. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you for asking, Al," Guardian replied with a smile. "But when did you get here?"

"I came just this morning with the Colonel and everyone else, I just...I just wanted to surprise you that's why I didn't go see you right away." Guardian smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Well, dinner is served!" Bekah-chan announced coming from the kitchen with the last of the food. "Come and get it everyone!" But as Vic was about to wheel Guardian to her seat, she just shook her head and started to stand up from the chair, making everyone stare and begin to protest, especially Fallin.

"Guardian, what are you doing? Fai told you to rest and not do anything strenuous." Guardian looked at Fallin and said, "I want to at least try to walk, Fallin. We won't know if I'll be able to if I don't try." Fallin was about to argue, but then she remembered what had happened when Ed took outside that morning... when she decided to walk despite the fact that Fallin could have fallen that morning while she did. "All right, Guardian. Go for it, but take baby steps first then work your way up from that."

Guardian nodded and stood up all of the way even though her body was shaking and her knees felt weak. She held onto the armrests of her wheelchair for a moment and took a deep breath before she let go and took a step towards Al, who was standing beside the dinner table in front of her.

Vic walked beside Guardian as she took small wobbly steps towards Al just in case she would fall before she reached Al. Then suddenly her knees gave out and Guardian dropped the floor, but Vic rushed to her side and caught her then gently placed her down on the floor. She was breathing heavily and drops of sweat had appeared on her face already. Vic knew that if she wasn't careful, Guardian could hurt herself more than she already was.

"Guardian, do you want to stop?" Vic asked her. Guardian panted, but just shook her head. "I want to continue, Vic. I want to try," Guardian replied before she looked up at Vic and smiled. "You kind of had a Yukito moment there when you caught me like that, Vic."

Vic smiled at Guardian and replied, "Well, your acting like Misuzu now, too, Guardian."

Guardian smiled then Vic picked her up from the ground and situated Guardian back on her feet. The Light Alchemist took a deep breath before she continued to walk towards Al. She reminded the group of a newborn foal taking its first steps as she wobbled and stumbled a bit, but there was a spark of perserverance in her eyes. She was determined to get better so that she would be able to travel to the next world when she was needed. After a few more wobbly uncertain steps, Guardian finally reached Al and the younger Elric caught Guardian as she started to fall, lifting her up in his metal arms.

"Are you all right, Guardian?" Al asked the Light Alchemist. Guardian was shaking and breathing hard from what she had done, but managed to look up at Al with a smile.

"I'll be all right, Al. I still have a long way before I regain my full strength, but I can't always just sit around all the time, you know." Al nodded then gently set her down in her seat as the others came to the dinner table and sat down. The staff came by and served them all a delicious-looking meal. Fallin, Guardian, and Vic all bowed their heads and folded their hands, praying silently.

* * *

><p>One more chapter. But don't worry, everyone. Our next fic, Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle Meets Ouran High School Host Club is the next fanfic in our TRC Meets series. :) Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	12. One Journey Ends, Another Begins

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything besides the plot and our OCs. **The rest belong to the people who own them.

This is the last chapter of Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle Meets Fullmetal Alchemist. But this isn't the last fic in our series. The sequel to TRC Meets FMA is TRC Meets Ouran. Anyway, everyone enjoy this chapter and we hope that you'll all read TRC Meets Ouran, too. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

One Journey Ends, Another Begins

"Ed, are you sure you want to stay here again tonight? I know it's not very comfy sleeping in that chair. Why don't you go back to your hotel, hun?" Fallin pleaded. Ed shook his head earnestly. "I can't. What if something happens to you tonight? I'm staying."

Fallin sighed. "I guess I can't make you leave. Is it okay if he stays again tonight, Guardian?" Guardian nodded and smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna try contacting Syaoran again, guys. Let's see if this works." Then she closed her eyes, concentrating on the pendant. It shone with a bright golden light and soon it projected an image of the group.

"Hey!" Sakura waved at the three alchemists, grinning. "Hi guys, what's up?" Syaoran asked. "Not much, we just wanted to see what world you were in now." Syaoran nodded. "Well we're not really sure. But we've got a trail to the feather and we should have it in the next couple days. We'll call you from the next world." Guardian's eyes grew sad.

"Oh. Alright. See you all soon!" she said, waving. They all waved back, and the transmission ended. Fallin placed her hand on Guardian's shoulder. "It'll be alright. We'll see them soon." Guardian nodded, clasping her pendant tightly in her fist, praying that they would all stay safe in the next world that Mokona brought them to.

xXx

Vic called the three young Rangers into the huge library at Headquarters to brief them on their new mission to another one of the worlds. "Now, Rangers. I've just got a report that Syaoran and the others' next world is going to be the Japan where the Host Club is. I'm trusting you to help them get the feather again. Can you do it?" The three nodded with smiles on their faces before Guardian realized something.

"Wait a minute... When you say the Host Club, do you mean THE Host Club? Like with Tamaki and Haruhi?" Guardian exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement since she hadn't been to Ouran in a while to visit the Host Club. Vic nodded, beaming. "Sure is. I've notified the Rangers stationed there that you'll be coming soon." Vic continued to explain the mission well into the afternoon and the three Rangers felt the excitement well up inside of them at the thought of seeing their friends again.

xXx

When they had finished the briefing, Fallin and the others walked back to their room at the hotel they were staying at for now. When they got there, they found Ed and Al sitting outside their room. His eyes got brighter when he saw Fallin. "Hey! What did Vic wanna see you all about?" Fallin's eyes became downcast and Guardian stepped forward to speak for her. "We're going to Japan to see Syaoran and the others to help them find the feather there."

Ed's eyes became wide and he gripped Fallin's shoulders. "Really? For how long?" Fallin looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "I don't know, Ed. Their time flows differently there than here, so it could be days, weeks, months, before I come back." Ed's eyes grew sad and Fallin held out her arms for a hug. Ed stepped into them, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'll call you, okay? Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone," Fallin whispered to him, holding him close for the last time until she returned home. Ed nodded, holding back tears, and released Fallin from his embrace. Fallin at him then stepped back to stand by Guardian and Bekah-chan.

"Ready, Guardian, Bekah-chan?" Fallin called, pulling on her cloak. "It's time." They both nodded. Their wounds were all healed and it was time for them to meet Syaoran and the others in the next world. Bright lights shone from their magic circles and a circle opened up on the floor under them, just like when Syaoran's group had left. Fallin looked at Ed and pointed to her pendant.

"Call me using this, okay?" she said and with a final burst of light, the three Rangers were gone. Ed stood there for a second, gripping his pendant, holding back the tears that threatened to fall down his face. Al noticed his brother's sadness and placed a metal hand on his back, causing Ed to look up at him. "They'll be back, Brother. I'm sure of it. And don't worry about Fallin. Guardian will take look after her. After all, Fallin's like a little sister to Guardian."

Ed nodded and held his pendant in the palm his flesh hand, gazing at the Flamel symbol and the image of Sakura's feather infused inside the crystal. "You're right, Al. Guardian and Bekah-chan will look after her. Plus they've got a job to do...and so do we."

* * *

><p>We hope that you've enjoyed this fic and that you'll come back to read TRC Meets Ouran High School Host Club. :D<p> 


End file.
